The Beginning of a Wonderful Life
by EricIsHot123
Summary: This is my first FanFic, let me know what you think. It's about Eric and Annie when they were back in college. This is how I think it was. Real story better than summary Plz review let me know if u want me to continue! Rated K for now.
1. A New School Year

The Beginning of a Wonderful Life

A/N: This story mainly revolves around Eric Camden, and his future wife, Annie Jackson-Camden. This takes place before any of the kids are born, even before Eric and Annie are married. They are currently in college.

The bell rang, meaning it was time for class to start. "Okay, everyone. Take out your books and turn to page 17," Professor Watkins announced. 23-year-old Eric Camden sighed as he pulled out the book from under his desk and turned to the correct page. "Man, this class is so boring," He murmured to himself.

"Mr. Camden, would you like to teach this class?" Professor Watkins asked.

"No sir," Eric replied. He face turned red from embarrassment. He had been trying for weeks to get on all of his professors' good sides, but he hasn't had much success. The only professor that seemed to like him was Professor Helmey, and he didn't have her until the end of the day. He tried to listen to everything that Professor Watkins was saying, and tried his best to copy down all of the notes, but he couldn't concentrate. He just wanted to get to his last class so he can hang out with his friends afterwards.

At last the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Eric collected his things and rushed out of the door. He was in such a hurry that on his way out he ran into a girl, knocking all of her things to the floor. "Sorry, I just had to get out of there. That class is so boring," Eric said, helping her pick up her books. "No problem, I hate that class, too," The girl replied, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Annie. Annie Jackson."

"Hi, I'm Eric Camden. I'm sorry, wish I could stay and chat, but if I'm late to my next class again my professor will kill me," Eric said. "I'll see you later, then," Annie called as Eric waved goodbye on his way to his next class.

_Hmm..... I hope I see that guy again. He seems nice, and he's really cute._ Annie thought to herself as she walked to her next class. It turns out that she has her next class with Eric, and the rest of her classes as well, except her first class, though.

Eric had gotten to his desk early. "Well, Mr. Camden, it's nice to see you here early for a change," Mr. Floyd commented. "Yeah, I didn't want to be late for class today," Eric replied.

A few minutes later, Annie walks in, and sees an empty desk next to Eric. "Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No, you can sit here," Eric said. "Thanks," Annie said.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that I ran into the hall a little while ago?" Eric asked her.

"Yes, I am," Annie replied. "Well, hello again," Eric said. Annie wanted to continue talking but Mr. Floyd was about to start taking role.

"Okay everyone. Please take out your books and turn to the page number written on the board," Mr. Floyd said after he finished role call.

A few minutes later when Mr. Floyd has his back turned writing on the chalk board, Annie quickly handed Eric a folded up piece of paper.

The note read:

_Eric,  
__Meet me at lunch this afternoon. We can talk then.  
Annie_

Eric nodded his head, saying that he understood. He quickly refolded the paper and put it in his pocket.

Later that afternoon, Eric had gotten a tray for his lunch and starting filling it with food. After he went through the line, he looked around until he spotted Annie. She was sitting with a group of friends, and he decided that it would be best if they were alone, even though the rumors would probably spread either way.


	2. What a day

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I know this chapter may seem kinda cheesy, but it will get more interesting later on. Please R&R Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own no part of 7th Heaven, except for the parts I made up. The characters belong to the show's creator Brenda Hampton.

As Eric walks by Annie's table, he pretends to cough loudly so he would get her attention. She glances over at him, and nods. She excuses herself from her friends, and makes her way to where Eric is sitting.

They talked the whole lunch period, mainly about their studies, where they're from, etc.

After lunch, they walked to class together, or at least tried to. As they made their way down the hall, everyone stared at them and whispered in each other's ears. They ignored them, knowing this was going to happen. He was a hunk, and she was definitely not who most of the other students would have thought he would walk to class with.

They finally made it to their next class. They found two empty seats next to each other and sat down just as Professor Robinson started taking role. When class started, she wasn't really paying attention. She was staring at Eric. _How can this guy even stand to talk to me? And look at him, he's........_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her best friend Rachel handed her a note while Professor Robinson was writing on the board. Annie gave Rachel an angry glare and quickly unfolded the note. Hiding it behind her books, she quickly read the note, hoping that Professor Robinson wouldn't see her.

The note read:

_So you got yourself a boyfriend, huh? How did you pull THAT one off? I mean, come on. He's out of our league. LOOK AT HIM! So what's he like? Is he nice? How far away from campus does he live? Does he--_

She couldn't finish reading because Professor Robinson had called on her to answer his question. Luckily, she knew algebra pretty well, so all she had to do was work the problem, which didn't take long.

"Very good Ms. Jackson. Just pay more attention for now on in my class, okay?" Professor Robinson said, surprised that Annie could get the problem correct. Annie nodded her and replied with a 'yes sir' and folded the note back up which she stuck in her pocket.

After Professor Robinson released them, Annie went to find Rachel.

"He's not my boyfriend, Rachel. I've only known him for a few hours. And will you stop asking me such random questions about him? If you want to know so much, then why don't you ask him yourself? Look, we can talk at my place tonight, okay?" Annie says as soon as she finds Rachel.

"Oh, come on. He won't talk to me. Sure, I will be at your place later, that is, if you and Camden aren't going on a date tonight," Rachel replied, a huge grin on her face.

"We aren't going on a date, Rachel. So just drop it, okay?" Annie replies, getting annoyed at her obsessed friend.

"Uh, Annie, he's right behind you," Rachel replied.

Annie turns around to see Eric standing there, clearly he had heard every part of their conversation.

"Are you stalking me?" Annie asks, only half-joking.

"No, I figured I'd walk you to our next class, my darling," Eric says, charming her with his words.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Rachel," Annie says over her shoulder.

"So, do you want to?" Eric asks when they get to a barely populated hallway.

"Want to what?" Annie replies.

"Go on a date. Sorry, but I accidentally overheard you and your friend, and so...why not?" Eric asks.

Annie just freezes at his question, dropping all of her books on the floor, causing Eric to burst out laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Eric says, picking up her books and handing them to her, still laughing at her shocked expression.

"Uh, sure," Annie replies, still shocked that he asked her out. _Oh my goodness!! I can't believe he asked me out! This is so gonna make the other girls jealous! I just hope it goes well._ Annie says to herself. Eric takes her hand in his, and they walk to their next class hand-in-hand. They caught the attention of every single person they passed.

After a long, but exciting day of classes, Eric met up with Annie in the parking lot.

"So, you wanna see a movie tonight or something? I know it's kind of lame, but this is our first date, so we really don't have much to choose from," Eric says.

"A movie sounds nice. Which one did you have in mind?" Annie replies.

"That would be up to you, and I'll pick you up at 8," He says.


End file.
